Four Thunder Ninjas
by Brave Eagles
Summary: Haley and Josh two thunder ninjas just like Hunter and Blake join the thunder bros to defeat the wind ninjas and pay for what they have done. Will the friends turn to good or stay like they are?


**A/N: I haven't been working on my stories for a while cause sport, sibling's sport, and homework so I will be going on and off working on stories for a while. Hunter is a triplet but one of the triplets is still missing  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Power Rangers, but I own Josh, Haley, Jack, Spencer, James, Steve, George, Charlie, Lilly, Zak, and Killian.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Hunter, Haley, Josh, and Blake were walking towards Thunder Ninja Academy.

Josh said, "My feet are hurting."

Haley said, "We will be there soon."

They kept on walking until they found a cave, they walk in and found themselves at Thunder Ninja Academy.

Sensei came over to them, they all bow to Sensei. Sensei said, "Good morning Hunter, Haley, Josh, and Blake. Today looks like a beautiful to rest and meditate." They all went off to train.

***Time Skip***

A flash of light appears and a group of monsters appear.

Sensei said, "Everyone run, older students attack and help the younger students."

Hunter, Haley, Josh, and Blake started to fight the monsters and saw their Sensei being out number by monsters, they went running over to help.

Sensei said, "Go, I can handle this." He handed Hunter a box and was put in a bubble so did Hunter, Haley, Josh, and Blake before they could run.

**Lothor's Ship**

**Haley's POV  
**Karpi and Marah were talking about the world and what half they should. Girl talk boring. Where's Hunter and Blake? I got up and headed towards the throne room, Josh was hiding behind me while we walk towards the throne and saw Hunter and Blake standing on one side we stood on the other side of throne.

A man/monster said, "So, you guys got the thunder morpher, I'm surprise about this, not."

I said, "Your not funny and yes we got the morphers."

The man said, "So, what are your names?"

Hunter said, "My name is Hunter, this is Haley, Josh, and Blake."

The monster said, "My name is the Mighty Lothor, Haley and Josh I know who made Jack and the others betrayed you guys and kidnap Mr. Weaver. Hunter and Blake I also know who killed your parents. Haley and Hunter also know who blow up the island your brother was on island and killed your mother He is the same person his name is Sensei Watanabe and his students help him."

I said, "How dare he do that?"

Hunter said, "I have to agree with Haley."

Lothor said, "Maybe for revenge on them for something or bringing them to the bad side."

I snarled, "I can't believe he would do that."

Lothor said, "Go down back to earth I need to relax." We nodded and left.

* * *

**Back on Earth**

**Jack's POV  
**I was waiting for my friends to arrive, I look around and saw Dustin running to Tori's car I followed him.

Tori said, "Hey, guys. You guys beat Shane and your other friends Jack."

I said, "Yup."

I notice my friends Spencer, Killian, Lilly, Steve, James, Zak, Charlie, and George were running towards the car. Oh boy they are late again.

I said, "Really, guys this is like the four time you guys are late."

Killian said, "It's not my fault it is James fault he ask a girl on a date but she rejected him."

James said, "Don't tell him the whole story please."

Everyone laughed, Shane walks over towards the car.

Shane asks, "What's so funny?"

I said, "James told Killian not to tell the whole story why they were late."

We drove off and we found ourselves at a waterfall. In a flash a group of ninjas appear, we toke off our civilian clothes into our ninja uniforms. We started to fight the ninjas, we are getting cream by them.

***Time Skip***

I was really tried after fighting the ninjas, Tori was wet, Dustin and Lilly were dirty, James, Steve, and Charlie were snowed, Killian, Zak, and I were burning, and the rest were winded.

A falcon appears and transformed into Sensei Watanabe and he said, "Nice work everyone, dismissed everyone but not you guys." We are all ashamed by this.

We walk with Sensei, he talk about how we should we work better instead of goofing off.

I said, "Shane and the others made us late, Tori, Dustin, and I were on time to get to Tori's car."

Sensei said, "Don't blame others and I believe you Jack. If you are late again you are expelled from the academy."

Tori and Dustin gave me a high five. Spencer said, "But Sensei we don't want to leave."

Sensei said, "Then don't be late next time."

We all said, "Yes Sensei."

We walk off to train, without us knowing Lothor would be attacking academy tomorrow and taking most of the ninjas.

**The Next Day**

**Tori's POV**

I waited with Shane at Storm Chargers, while Jack and Dustin work on a motocross bike. Dustin had many clocks so they won't be late to get to the Academy and won't be expelled from the Academy. One of the clocks started to beep to tell us to leave. We run to the car and drove off to the academy.

Shane said, "We will be on time if we won't have anything to pull over for."

**Meanwhile**

Lothor, Zurgane, Choobo, Karpi, and Marah appear out of now where and started to attack the academy. Most of the students ran in different directions to get away from them, but most of the ninjas got captured by them and put into balls just like the thunder ninjas. At the time the Sensei and Lothor were fighting each other. To blast were at each other and Sensei was turned into a guinea pig.

We arrive and saw our school going up into the sky, we started to search and found Cam under some rumble. Then our school started to be attack again, but we survive from the attack. Cam told us to follow him to the somewhere.

Cam said, "This is the ninja ops."

Jack said, "Sweet where's Sensei?"

We heard, "Right here Jack."

We all turn around and saw a guinea pig.

Dustin said, "The hamster sounds like Sensei."

Cam said, "It's Sensei. He's stuck."

Dustin said, "I'm confused right now."

***Time Skip***

**Josh's POV  
**Haley, Hunter, Blake, and I were watching the wind rangers fight against Zurgane.

Haley said, "They won't defeat Zurgane cause he is a better fighter than them."

I said, "I agree, wait Zurgane is being crush by Yellow Ranger and Dark Red Ranger. This is bad. Someone is going to be in trouble."

They vanish to Lothor's ship.

* * *

**A/N: For the OCC's colors: Josh is the Black Thunder Ninja and Haley is the Dark Red Thunder Ninja. Jack is the Dark Red Wind Ranger, James is the Black Wind, Steve is the White Wind Ranger, Spencer is the Dark Green Wind Ranger, Charlie is the Silver Wind Ranger, George is the Purple Wind Ranger, Killian is the Navy Wind Ranger, Lilly is the Dark Yellow Wind Ranger, and Zak is the Dark Grey Wind Ranger. By the way I'm telling all of the Prelude to the Storm.**


End file.
